


The Pickpocket [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, Fluff, Friendship, Gyuhao, M/M, Pills, Rehab, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, hansol sucks at stealing, hansoon, soonsol, they fall in love pretty fast, use of drugs, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "What do you think you're doing?" he growled."I'm sorry, please don't call the police...", he stammered.His dizziness increased by the second. He felt like he was going to pass out. Before he knew it, everything went black.WARNING: use of drugs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with yet another soonsol  
> I wrote it about a year ago and it might be terrible but I guess I'll leave the judging up to you...

Hansol's hand slowly pulled back from the guy's pocket, the wallet felt heavy in his palm. He felt dizzy but he had to go through with this in order to get by. Suddenly, the guy turned around and grabbed Hansol's wrist tightly, while staring him down. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. Hansol's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, please...don't call the police." His dizziness increased by the second. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute now. Before he knew it, everything went black.

~

Soonyoung reacted quickly by catching the pickpocket before he hit the hard tiles of the mall floor. He'd immediately noticed how pale and sick the boy looked but he'd been to busy with the fact that he had tried to steal his wallet just now. And now the guy even collapsed right in front of him. 

"Hey, you...wake up", Soonyoung said, lightly slapping the guy's cheek repeatedly. His face was warm and he figured that the guy probably had a fever. He searched his pockets for an ID or any kind of identification but he found absolutely nothing. 

Soonyoung knew that the best thing to do was probably to take him to the hospital but that could be a problem if nobody knew who he was. The guy looked like he couldn't afford the hospital bills since he wouldn't wander around, stealing other people's wallets if he had money. 

A few people started staring at them. "He'll be fine. I'm taking him with me", he said and lifted the stranger up. He carried him the short way to his apartment. Somehow, he wanted to help this guy and he would try his best to do so.   
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol woke up with a stinging headache and heavily panting, which caused his chest to heave up and down. He was all sweaty and his hands were shaking. He looked around. This sure as hell wasn't his place. 

He lay in a comfortable, soft double bed that stood in a medium-sized bedroom. A window allowed a lot of light to flow in. The door opened and somebody stepped inside with a cloth and a bowl. Hansol's eyes widened in realization when he recognized the guy from earlier. 

"Hey, you're awake", he said and sat down on the bed. He held the cloth into the bowl which was filled with water. He carefully put the cloth on Hansol's forehead. 

"Why am I here? More importantly,  _where_  am I?" Hansol asked. He noticed that his voice was raspy. "You're at my apartment. I can still take you to the hospital if you-" "No, no, I'm fine! No need for a hospital...", Hansol cut him off. "Well, you collapsed at the mall so I thought you might need a doctor...you still have a fever", the guy said. 

"I'm Soonyoung, by the way", he continued. "Hansol...", the other replied. "And I really am fine...I just...felt a bit dizzy...which reminds me: do you have painkillers somewhere? I have a headache and it's killing me...", he said. 

Soonyoung got up. "Sure, I'll get it for you", he replied and left the room. Hansol sighed as he tried to get his shaky hands under control.

Soonyoung came back with a small box in his hands that he set down on the bedside table. "Here you go. Be careful, they're strong but they're the only ones I have", he said. "Oh...I forgot water. I'll be right back!" he added, realizing his mistake. 

Hansol opened the box and took three of the pills out before tipping his head back and swallowing them at once. He closed it again and set the box back on the nightstand just a second before Soonyoung came back with a glass of water. 

"Thanks...", Hansol said. He watched Soonyoung open the box and take one out before handing it to Hansol who swallowed it before downing half of the water. "Feel better?" Soonyoung questioned. "Yeah...I really needed that", Hansol answered as he put the glass down on the nightstand.

"So...where do you live?" Soonyoung asked. "Nowhere...I have nowhere to go..." "Really? What about your parents?" Soonyoung asked. He realized a second later that that was probably an insensitive question. What if they were dead or something?

To his surprise, Hansol only laughed bitterly. "My parents wouldn't take me back in if their lives depended on it...", he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung was shocked to hear such a comment from Hansol. "How old are you anyway?" he questioned. "I'm 18. I had my own apartment but I got kicked out a few days ago...", Hansol replied. "What? Where have you been staying?"

"The past four days I've been sleeping on park benches...", Hansol told him. "I'm sorry...I don't want to sound pitiful...", he said, he noticed that his voie started to sound a little slurry. The pills were kicking in. Soonyoung gave him a sympathetic look. "You can stay here if you like", he offered.

"No, I couldn't accept that. I can't even pay the rent...I don't want to live off your money", Hansol declined quickly, causing the other to chuckle. "It's alright, really. Get better first and then we'll see what to do with you", Soonyoung assured him.

He got up eventually. "You should get some rest, you look pretty tired. If you need anything, just call...", he said. Hansol nodded. He noticed that his hands were less shaky and he took a deep breath, determined to keep his little problem from Soonyoung.

Soonyoung decided to call his doctor to check on Hansol. He was worried about his bloodshot eyes and his unhealthily pale skin. All he wanted was to make sure that the guy was going to be all right.

~

A few hours later Hansol woke up once more. It was already dark outside. Someone was sitting next to his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My doctor is stopping by tomorrow. I want him to check on you", Soonyoung, as Hansol now recognized him, informed him. He sat up, causing the cloth on his forehead to fall. "I really don't think that's necessary...I'm okay. I feel a lot better!" Hansol assured him.

Soonyoung reached out and touched the younger's forehead. "You're still hot with fever. I insist that you get a check-up", he said. Hansol sighed in resignation. "Fine...", he gave in.

~

So the next day Soonyoung's doctor stopped by to check up on Hansol. He really didn't want him to but Soonyoung had this sort of puppy dog face when he asked him so he found it hard (or rather impossible) to say no to him...

Now he had a problem, though. The doctor would sure as hell find out about his secret without any effort.

"I need draw some blood...", the doctor said. "What for?" Hansol questioned. "To see if you have something more serious", he answered. "Do you get dizzy or anything or are you unable to see blood?" Hansol shook his head and unwillingly held out his arm for the doctor to draw blood.

"Alright, I'll get this checked up and get back to you", he said as he packed the blood samples away. "Rest well. And if you have more headaches keep drinking a lot of water. Not more than one painkiller a day. These things are stronger than you'd think", the doctor informed him.

"See you in a few days", Hansol said and leaned back into the pillows again. Soonyoung came in after he saw the doctor out. "So?" he asked. "It's nothing. He said I should rest and take painkillers for the headache", the younger half-lied.

Soonyoung sat down on one side of the bed. "Sounds okay", he said. "So...do you need anything? Fresh clothes maybe?" Hansol looked down at himself. He'd worn those clothes longer that he was willing to admit. "Yeah...and a shower would be great", he replied.

Soonyoung grinned and got up, heading over to his closet where he got some sweatpants and a hoodie for Hansol. "Don't you have any belongings? I mean...", he trailed off. "No, I had a bag but a few nights ago it was stolen while I was asleep. All I had left is gone...", the younger replied.

"So you have absolutely nothing?" Soonyoung asked, obviously shocked as he handed him the clothes. "I didn't try to steal from you because it's fun", Hansol answered. "I'm sorry for that, by the way...", he apologized.

Soonyoung waved off. "That's okay. I probably wouldn't have called the police anyway", he said. Hansol furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why not?" "Because I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I ratted out someone as adorable as you", the older said.

Hansol laughed. "Cheesy", he stated, feeling a little more at ease around him. The older's jokes seemed to lift some kind of invisible weight of his shoulders. He'd never had a funny life worth joking about.

Soonyoung just shrugged as he proceeded to help Hansol get up. "But thanks...for not calling the police", Hansol added. Their eyes locked for a moment and both of them could swear that it was like in one of those movies where time stood still. Hansol was sure that he'd never seen eyes as pretty as Soonyoung's.

"...no problem", Soonyoung finally said after a few seconds. "I'll go and take that shower then...", Hansol told him and quickly shuffled out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Soonyoung made food while Hansol was in the shower. He thought about their earlier moment together. He hadn't been kidding...Hansol was adorable. But his situation was terrible and Soonyoung wanted to help him, starting by giving him a place to stay. 

~

Hansol got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror. His eyes looked tired and his skin was still pale. He felt deprived again. Those painkillers were strong but they didn't really do the trick for long. The mirror hid a medicine cabinet so he opened it and looked through it. 

Soonyoung didn't have a lot but maybe what he had was just enough. He saw a small box that had Soonyoung's name on it. It looked like it contained pills suitable for after an injury. He took a few and swallowed them. He knew that he couldn't keep going on like this. Mostly, because it simply wasn't enough. He needed to get more. But how was he going to do that when he had no money to buy anything? 

~

"I hope you're hungry", Soonyoung said when Hansol came out of the bathroom around 10 minutes later, fully dressed but with damp hair. "I am", the younger replied and sat down by the table where a bowl of ramen waited for him. 

"It's not much but...", Soonyoung trailed off. "It's alright. I've lived with less than this before...", Hansol waved off and dug in. He felt like he was going to starve if he didn't get something into his system right now. 

"I'll head to the store later...do you need anything?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol shook his head, too focused on eating. "I'll be gone for a while. Two friends of mine want to meet up. They're moving in together and I'm helping them. Will you be okay alone?" the older questioned. 

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine", Hansol replied. "I'll give you my spare key in case you want some fresh air while I'm gone", Soonyoung said. Hansol only nodded as a reply. He looked up, though, when Soonyoung placed money on the table along with the key. 

"What's the money for?" he asked. The older shrugged. "In case you feel hungry again and want to order pizza or something like that" "Thanks...", Hansol said before he focused back on his ramen. 

Soonyoung waited until Hansol had finished eating before he cleaned up the bowl and made sure he was back in bed. Meanwhile, the younger felt horrible for what he was about to do. He didn't want to use Soonyoung like this but his cravings were too strong to ignore. 

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol shook his head. "I'm all good. Thank you...", he replied, unable to look at Soonyoung. His conscience was practically yelling at him but he didn't listen. 

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours...my phone number is next to the telephone if you need me", the older informed him. "Well...I'll head out then", he said and Hansol nodded again. 

He waited a few minutes before he got up and headed out to the front door where he found his shoes. He went to grab the key and the money, still feeling guilty for doing this.

He noticed that Soonyoung's neighborhood wasn't too far from his destination. That definitely made things easier for him. He walked the short distance, occasionally looking back over his shoulder and pulling his hood over his head. Eventually, he reached his destination. He knocked on the shabby door. 

"Hansol. It's been a while. Thought you died or something", a tattooed man with yellow teeth said when he spotted his visitor. 

"I need something..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you telling me that there is a thief in your house right now? Alone?" Soonyoung's friend Minghao questioned disbelievingly. He set down the moving box he was carrying. Soonyoung copied his action. "He's not a thief", he said. 

The Chinese boy raised his brow. "Really? Cause when you said that he tried to steal your wallet I kind of assumed he was a thief", he retorted. "He's not. He was desperate and he's sick. What was I supposed to do?" Soonyoung asked. The red head looked at him like he was crazy. "You should have dropped him off at the hospital and walked away!"

Minghao's boyfriend, Mingyu, entered the room, carrying another box. "Calm down, Ming. It's clear that our dear Soonyoung didn't bring him to the hospital for obvious reasons", he said. Minghao crossed his arms over his chest. "And what would those reason be?" he questioned. "He likes him", Mingyu stated with a toothy grin displayed on his face. 

"Don't be dumb!" Minghao said. "I do not like him! I barely even know him", Soonyoung denied. Mingyu shrugged and went back outside to get another box. Minghao and Soonyoung shared a look before they followed him. 

Mingyu might have a point. There was a small possibility that he might start liking Hansol...but it was way too early to say that he already did. 

~

Back at the apartment, Hansol sank down on the bed, taking out the small plastic bag from his hoodie's pocket. He didn't want to know what exactly 'Eddie' had given him. Then again he asked himself why he trusted a man whose real name he didn't even know. 

He took two of the small white pills out and swallowed them without any water. He contemplated for a bit before he decided to take a third one. According to 'Eddie' those things were strong. And strong was what he needed right now. 

He shoved the pills back into his pocket and ruffled his own hair. He was worried. What would happen if he ran out. He already felt bad enough for taking Soonyoung's money to buy pills...what if he had to steal again?

Hansol let out a frustrated groan before he let himself fall on the bed backwards. He really wanted to get his life back together but it was hard. The pills made it all better; at least for a short while. They helped him forget about his troubled past; they kept him from thinking about a non-existent future. 

It was wrong and he wanted to stop using drugs to feel good about himself. But he was already in too deep and it seemed impossible for him to ever live a normal life. 

His mind started to become cloudy. His worries slowly lifted themselves off his body. Somehow Soonyoung's face appeared in his thoughts a few times. At this point, Hansol's mind was too far gone to even question that...

 


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung came home with grocery bags in his arms. He headed to the kitchen to put them away. Afterwards, he decided to go to the guest room Hansol stayed at to check on him. A phone call at that particular moment stopped him form doing so.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up. "Soonyoung? This is Dr Yoon...it's about your friend...the results are here", the doctor said. "That was quick", Soonyoung stated. "I wasn't very busy", Dr Yoon replied. 

"Okay, so is there anything wrong with Hansol?" Soonyoung asked. Dr Yoon didn't answer right away. "Jeonghan...?" Soonyoung drilled. The doctor sighed. "I found remainders of drugs in his blood...", he admitted. Soonyoung almost dropped the phone. "W-what kind?" "Mainly some narcotics in an unusually high dose...I think your friend might be addicted...", Jeonghan told him. 

"Um...alright...thanks", Soonyoung stammered before he hung up. He didn't want to believe what he'd just heard. Hansol was supposed to be an addict? How could he not notice? To be fair, though, he didn't really have any experience with addicts. 

He finally headed to the younger's room where he found Hansol fast asleep. He lay there, splayed across the bed with all his clothes on. It seemed like he'd been outside because he was wearing shoes. Soonyoung carefully lifted him up to get the blanket from under his body. He didn't fail to notice his flushed cheeks. 

Soonyoung took the younger's shoes off and was just about to throw the blanket over him when he noticed that something seemed to have fallen out of Hansol's pocket. He picked up the plastic bag and inspected it. It contained small, white pills. He didn't know what exactly they were but he knew that they were not considered medicine. 

He shoved them into his own pocket and covered Hansol with the blanket. He took a look at him. How could someone this young and pure consume something this horrible? 

Soonyoung sat down on the bed next to Hansol's sleeping body and leaned against the headboard. He took the plastic bag back out of his pocket and looked at it again. The question was what to do with that? 

A natural thing was to throw it away but there was no guarantee that Hansol wouldn't go and get new ones. Soonyoung figured that he should confront Hansol before he threw them out. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Soonyoung ended up falling asleep next to Hansol. When he woke up again the younger was gone...and so where the pills. Soonyoung cursed in his head for just letting him get away like this. He quickly got up, ready to search the whole neighborhood for the younger but it turned out he didn't have to. 

Hansol sat on the living room couch and stared at the plastic bag which lay on the coffee table. Soonyoung let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. 

"Thank God, you're still here!" he said. Hansol jumped at the sound of the older's voice. Soonyoung took a seat next to him on the couch. "Do I want to know what exactly these pills are and why you're taking them?" he asked. Hansol didn't look at him. "Maybe it's better if you don't ask any questions. You wouldn't understand", he said. 

"I may not but what I do know is that I don't want to watch you killing yourself like this...", Soonyoung told him. "It's okay if you want to throw me out. I can see why you wouldn't want someone like me in your house", Hansol said. 

"I don't want to throw you out. I want to help you", Soonyoung replied, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. Hansol finally looked at him. "But how? I can't afford to get help and I don't have the willpower to stop!" "So, you're just gonna go on like this? Without even trying?" Soonyoung asked in disbelief. 

"It's not that I don't want to stop. I can't...", Hansol replied. There were tears brimming in his eyes. Soonyoung put an arm around his shoulders. "Let me try to help you...", he pleaded. Seeing the younger like this broke his heart.

Hansol nodded after a long silence before he rested his head on the older's shoulder. 

They stayed like this for a while before Soonyoung reached for the pills. "Let's get rid of these first", he said. Hansol lifted his head and stared at the bag with wide eyes. "I...", he trailed off.

He was scared of what would happen if Soonyoung threw the pills out. He knew that it was going to be horrible, trying to stop. He had only experienced real withdrawal symptoms once before.

"We'll get through this", Soonyoung assured him. Hansol took a deep breath before he nodded and got up. Soonyoung stretched out his hand and Hansol took it with his won shaky one. 

They headed to the bathroom where Soonyoung opened the bag and emptied it over the toilet. Hansol closed his eyes when he flushed it, his grip around Soonyoung's hand tightening. Afterwards, the older led him to the kitchen where he sat Hansol down on a chair. He crouched down in front of him and looked up at him. 

"I'm sure that you can get through this. This was only the first step", he said. Hansol made a face. "That was the easy part. This is not going to be pretty...", he said. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what was going to happen with him in a few days. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hansol was right when he said that it wasn't going to be pretty. The withdrawal symptoms kicked in around twenty four hours later. Hansol claimed that he was cold while sweating like crazy and he threw up multiple times. Soonyoung made him drink lots of water, not quite knowing what he was doing. 

"I'm still cold...", Hansol said. He sat on the bed, hugging his knees. Soonyoung had given him three hoodies and all the blankets he could find. The older sat down next to him and pulled the ball of blankets closer to him to give him some extra warmth. "Tell me how I can help you...", he mumbled. 

Hansol buried his face in the fabric of Soonyoung's shirt. "Just stay like this", he mumbled. His voice sounded wrecked and it made Soonyoung's heart clench together. 

"How did this all start?" Soonyoung asked. "Do you really want to hear my life story?" the younger questioned with a slightly amused undertone in his shaky voice. "You don't have to tell me..." "No, it's fine...", Hansol replied. 

"I grew up in a neighborhood where it's a miracle if you get out without a gunshot or a ciminal record...", he started. Soonyoung looked at him wide-eyed, about to ask if he'd ever been shot. 

"I have the criminal record in case you were wondering. For shoplifting and pickpocketing. I also went to juvie for burglary and simple assault because I kinda...hit the owner on the head before running off..."

Soonyoung raised his eyebrow. "He's okay. Only a small head wound...and well, I dropped the stuff I stole so he didn't even lose anything." "You're not very good with stealing, are you?" Soonyoung half-teased. The younger let out a weak chuckle. "That's true...one day I made the mistake of stealing from a guy that turned out to be the leader of a gang", Hansol continued. 

"I was about to get a serious beating but their rival gang showed up and saved me...and I joined them. They were the closest I ever had to a family. My parents didn't give two shits about me so I was happy to have somebody. At first, they would only smoke weed and all that shit but then eventually one of them brought pills he got from his uncle who was a pharmacist...", the younger stopped for a moment, thinking about where that one day had gotten him. 

"Anyway...I started slow, trying not to do it that often but it didn't work. I became addicted and practically fucked up my own life. Eventually they included cocaine and herione. That's where I stopped, though. I told them that they could do that shit but count me out...", he continued. 

"What happened then?" Soonyoung questioned. "They got pissed and told me to come back once I 'manned up'. So I went home...", Hansol said. Soonyoung could tell that Hansol was sad about the next part of the story. 

"My parents had gotten a call from the police. Said I was seen in shady neighborhoods with convicted drug addicts. Apparently, a neighbor saw and reported it. Nothing happened but it was enough for my parents to be pissed. They threw me out after calling me a rotten criminal...I got a job at a friend's café and could afford a very cheap, very small one-bedroom apartment. When my friend found out about the pills he fired me which resulted in me losing the apartment. I lived on the streets, trying to survive by stealing food and money. But then I got sick and it was harder for me to get by..."

"And then I found you", Soonyoung finished. Hansol looked up at him. "Yeah...then you found me. I was alone and addicted but thanks to you I have finally found the willpower to stop...", Hansol told him. 

Soonyoung smiled at him. Before he could think properly or process what was going on inside of his head he leaned closer and kissed Hansol. The younger froze for a few seconds, surprised by the sudden action but eventually he kissed back.

He had figured out that he liked Soonyoung by now. The older was always there, right beside the bed when he woke up, he always took care of him and that was a very nice thing to experience for a change...

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hansol's craving for pills increased day by day. He would describe it as painful, almost unbearable even. And Soonyoung was worried about him. Over the past few days he had looked into different clinics on the internet and even asked his doctor for advice. He desperately wanted to help Hansol but he didn't know if he could get the younger to agree to going to a clinic without him hating Soonyoung in the end.

Unfortunately, he had an appointment today so he couldn't look after Hansol. To be honest, he was worried about leaving him here on his own. He made sure that Hansol had absolutely no access to any kind of pills but still...

When he carefully entered the younger's room he found him asleep. He had an uncomfortable expression on his face and sweat was sticking his bangs to his forehead. Soonyoung headed to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth which he held under a jet of cold water.

He went back to Hansol's room and put the cloth on the younger's forehead, careful in order not to wake him up. Soonyoung caressed his cheek before he left for his appointment.

~

Hansol woke up in a flash. He felt sick so he quickly made his way to the bathroom just in time before his stomach emptied itself over the toilet. His breathing was rapid as he clutched onto the toilet seat, looking around helplessly. This wasn't the first time he'd vomited in the past few days but normally Soonyoung was there with him, telling him that he'd be okay.

Ever since the kiss Soonyoung had taken even better care of him, keeping him warm, making him food; everything. Hansol wished that the older's affection could just be enough to decrease his craving for some pills.

Hansol flushed the toilet and got up with shaky legs. He dragged himself to the sink and looked into the mirror. He looked like absolute shit. He was pale and sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot. His pupils were enlarged.

Hansol tried opening the mirror door which would have given him access to the medicine cabinet - but it wouldn't budge. He cursed under his breath and retreated his trembling hand from the mirror. He needed something; anything.

He kept rutting on the door, trying to open it by any means. Eventually, something snapped and the mirror door opened. Hansol had broken into the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the box of painkillers with Soonyoung's name on it and took three at once...

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Soonyoung couldn't wait to be home. He had a bad feeling about leaving Hansol all alone. Of course, the traffic decided to be horrible on his way back. It took him an hour longer than originally intended to get home. He hurried to get back as quickly as possible. There was this sort of atmosphere in the air that made him feel worried. 

When he entered his apartment he immediately headed to Hansol's room to check on him. The younger wasn't there which fueled Soonyoung's worry even more. He decided to check the bathroom next and luckily he found Hansol there. He was crouching on the floor and it seemed like he was crying. 

Soonyoung noticed the open medicine cabinet and the box of pills in Hansol's hand and immediately knew what was going on. "Oh no...", he mumbled and approached Hansol. He crouched down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. 

To say he wasn't disappointed would be a lie. But seeing Hansol like this made him forget about that for the time being. "It's okay...", he mumbled. Hansol sniffled and shook his head. "No...it's not...", he replied and Soonyoung couldn't help but notice how extremely slurry the younger's voice sounded. 

"I really tried...but addiction isn't something that you can will away...", Hansol continued. "I know. That's why I'm getting you real help. You're going to rehab and I'm paying for it. I talked to a few doctors and I might have found one in a good clinic", Soonyoung clarified. "No! I can't go to a clinic. I-" "Yes, you can. And you have to! I told you I would help you so please let me!" the older interrupted. 

"My parents are pretty wealthy. I can afford rehab. They don't care what I spend their money on as long as I leave them alone. Please, Hansol. If you don't get help now something might happen to you...", he pleaded. 

Hansol didn't reply. "I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you...it might be a little early to say this, considering I only met you a few days ago...but I'm falling for you."

The younger looked at him, eyes slightly widened in shock. "Really?" Soonyoung chuckled and nodded at the question. Hansol looked down at the tiled floor. "Alright...I'll get help then", he finally said. 

~

"We'll take good care of your friend here. He needs to undergo detoxification first before we can actually start with the rehab program...", the doctor, Dr Lee, from the rehab center told Soonyoung one week later. Hansol was led to his new room while Soonyoung stayed back to talk to the doctor and handle all the organisatory stuff. 

"What exactly does this program do?" Soonyoung questioned. "Well, we'll start with individual therapy. We'll talk about when and how he started doing drugs and we'll try to get him to focus on new hobbies and interests. Our facility offers a wide range of sports activities but also things like writing or playing chess or musical instruments. We have something for everyone. We'll also help him to deal with triggering situations...", Dr Lee explained to him. 

"When he's ready he'll be attending group therapy. We want our patients to know that they're not alone in this situation. It helps to share your story with others. It's a very important part of the recovery process. We also offer the opportunity of family therapy", the doctor continued. 

"I have no family...", Hansol spoke up. He had just come back from checking out his new room. "He has...they're just not speaking", Soonyoung clarified while wrapping an arm around Hansol's waist. "Right..."

"We'll see if this type of therapy is required during your stay here. Now, even after leaving us, your recovery process keeps going on. But we can talk about that in a few weeks", the doctor continued. 

"Will I be able to visit him?" Soonyoung questioned. "In this clinic it's a policy for our patients not to get any visitors during the first two weeks of their stay. Just to get used to the facility first." Soonyoung nodded at that before he faced Hansol.

"Will you be okay?" he asked him. Hansol nodded. "I guess I'll be fine...", he replied. Soonyoung caressed his cheek and pressed a small kiss onto the younger's lips. "You'll be better before you know it, okay?" "Yeah...", Hansol said. Soonyoung took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Well, I guess I'm leaving then...", Soonyoung said. Hansol nodded again and Soonyoung stepped back before turning away and leaving the building. He felt down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Hansol for at least two weeks...

 


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Hansol...what would you say originally made you want to steal things?" Dr Lee questioned as he leaned back in his armchair. "I never _wanted_ to steal anything...it's just that my family could barely afford to put food on the table. And they didn't really care what I did..." "So would you say you stole to get your parents' attention?"

Hansol sighed. "No. I stole so that I could have things my parents couldn't afford. Or rather...things my parents wouldn't buy for me even if they could afford them", Hansol clarified. 

"Why do you think your parents don't care about you?" was Dr Lee's next question. Hansol shrugged. "My mom always called me a burden. I know that she never really wanted me. I was more like an accident that forced her to marry my dad", he replied. 

Dr Lee scribbled something down on his notebook. Hansol rubbed his hands together. He was in the middle of his first therapy two days after his arrival at the clinic. He felt weird, talking about his life to some stranger. 

"And then you decided to join a gang?" Dr Lee questioned. "It was more out of debt. The guys saved my life so I owed them", Hansol replied. "And they were a good family replacement...", Hansol replied. Again, Dr Lee scribbled some notes down. "So you thought of them as a family?" "Kind of", Hansol said. "And when they started doing that stuff I felt obligated to go along with it. They kicked me out when I refused to do the hard stuff", he added. 

"So you were off on your own after a while...did your parents know what you've been up to?" Hansol shook his head. He was growing tired of this interrogation. He felt tired and worn out so he just wanted to rest. "Why did your parents send you away?" Dr Lee asked him. Hansol bit back an annoyed sigh. He really didn't want to talk about that part of his life anymore. 

"They just didn't want me around anymore, I guess...", he said. Dr Lee got something out of the small stack of paper beneath his notebook. "And this doesn't have anything to do with your criminal record? You went to juvie before and there are several listings of shoplifting incidents..."

"Listen, I really don't want to discuss this with you. I'm here to get over my addiction so that I can go back to the only person that ever cared for me and took me as I am! I would give anything to just forget about my fucked up past and look forward...", Hansol burst out. 

"I assume you're talking about Soonyoung?" Dr Lee asked, completely unfazed by Hansol's raised voice. The latter nodded. Of course, he was talking about Soonyoung. Who else would give a flying fuck about him?

"How did you two meet?" Hansol rolled his eyes. Would this man ever stop it with the questions? "I tried to steal from him at the mall..." "Romantic", Dr Lee commented which actually rose a little chuckle from Hansol. "I was sick so I collapsed right after he caught me...he took me to his home and cared for me even after he found out about the pills...he didn't push me away like everyone else did."

"And you have feelings for him?" Hansol looked at the doctor. "Is this relevant for the therapy?" he questioned. Dr Lee chuckled. "In a way, yes. Would you say that he's the reason you're here?" he asked. 

"He gave me a reason to try stopping...at first I didn't want to come here but he convinced me...and...I love him for that", Hansol admitted. He'd just realized it. He was actually in love with Soonyoung. And he wanted nothing more than to get out of here, fully cured, and tell him just that. 


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks were almost over. Soonyoung was on the verge of going crazy, not being able to talk to Hansol or see him. He wanted to know how he was doing, if therapy was going well, if his roommate was nice,...

He also had yet to tell his friends where Hansol was. They'd been curious ever since they'd stopped by and asked where the guest he told them about was. He'd only told them that it was complicated but now...

Soonyoung really needed someone to talk to and keeping Hansol's current location a secret from his best and closest friends was like being ashamed of him and he certainly wasn't ashamed of Hansol. 

~

"So, why did you call us over? You seemed nervous", Mingyu said on Saturday evening, the day before Soonyoung finally got to see Hansol again. "I wanted to talk to you guys about Hansol...", Soonyoung said. "Okay, sure, what is it?" Minghao asked. "Well, I need you to promise that you won't judge me or him if I tell you", the oldest replied. 

"We're your friends. We won't judge you for anything", Mingyu reassured him. "Alright...so a while ago I found out that...Hansol is addicted to pills", Soonyoung said. "What?" both of his friends exclaimed at the same time. 

"So the pickpocket is a junkie too? Jeez, I hope you finally threw him out!" Minghao said. Mingyu gave him a stern look. "Ming!" he hissed.

"I didn't throw him out...I wanted to help him. He tried to stop by himself but then he took something again. Remember those painkillers I had to take when I broke my elbow a year ago?" "Those things were strong...", Mingyu stated. 

"Exactly. I thought locking them away was enough but...", he trailed off, remembering the image of Hansol sitting on his bathroom floor, crying his eyes out for not being able to stop on his own.

"Anyway, I sent him to a rehab center to get better", Soonyoung told them. "And that's where he is right now." he added. 

"Let me get this straight. This guy tries to steal from you and you bring him to your house where he steals from you, _again_ , by taking your medicine and now you're paying for his rehab? You're a damn fool, Kwon Soonyoung!" Minghao said. 

"Ming!" Mingyu exclaimed again. "No, it's okay...", Soonyoung stepped in. "Not everyone understands what some might do for the ones they love." Minghao got up and so did Soonyoung. The two glared at each other. 

"What are you saying?" Minghao growled. "I'm saying that you're a fucking mooch! You live off of Mingyu's money while you don't even treat him well. Last year you forgot his damn birthday!" Soonyoung snapped back. "I apologized for that!"

"Oh yeah? You mean by giving him a picture of you two which he already had with the addition of a 'very expensive' 2 dollar frame that you bought in a supermarkets discount section?" Soonyoung yelled.

"Guys! Will you please just stop? I'm not even mad at Minghao anymore", Mingyu spoke up. Soonyoung looked at him. "Well, you should be. He should learn how to treat someone before judging others and calling them stuff!"

"For what it's worth, I'm not judging and I think it's wonderful what you did for Hansol", Mingyu told him. "Thanks", Soonyoung replied. 

"Let's go. We'll talk at home!" Mingyu said to his boyfriend and dragged him out of the oldest's apartment. Soonyoung sat back down, still angry about Minghao's words.

Of course, he didn't mean the things he said about him practically being a gold-digger...but the younger just managed to strike a nerve that caused him to say stupid things. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Hansol greeted Soonyoung with a long hug. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in months. It took them such little time to grow attached to each other so the seperation had been hard on both of them.

"Seems like you missed me a lot", Soonyoung stated. "Are you kidding? My roommate keeps trying to dig a tunnel with a plastic spoon because he's convinced that this is secretly prison. He keeps asking me if it's true I murdered _'that guy'_ because he looked at me weirdly", Hansol told him as they pulled apart.

Soonyoung chuckled at that. "For what it's worth, you look lot better than when I last saw you", he said. "I look like shit but I appreciate the lie", Hansol replied with a small laugh. Soonyoung took his hand. "I'm serious. You do look better...healthier", he said seriously. "I guess they're doing their job then", Hansol answered. "Are you doing okay here?" Soonyoung questioned. The younger nodded. "My therapist is a little annoying but other than that I think I'm fine here..."

"That's good...", Soonyoung commented. Hansol looked at him. "Is everything okay?" he questioned. He'd noticed that Soonyoung looked a bit off, like he was thinking about something. "Yeah, it's just...", he trailed off. Hansol raised his eyebrows, urging him to go on. "My friend and I had a fight yesterday...", he finally admitted. "About what?" Hansol asked.

Soonyoung figured that it wasn't helpful if he told Hansol that Minghao wasn't particularly fond of him. He shouldn't think that his friends didn't like him.

"I accused him of living off his boyfriend's money after it kind of escalated...and I didn't even mean it", Soonyoung told him. "But aren't I the same?" The older looked back at him.

"You've been everything for me since I got here. Aren't I living off your money?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung shook his head. "That's completely different. You needed help. Was I supposed to let you starve?" "I'm not saying that. I'm grateful, I really am...but don't you think lashing out at your friend like that was a bit much?"

Soonyoung noticed how carefully Hansol picked his words. Like he was afraid that Soonyoung would get mad at him for speaking his mind. "It probably was but he insulted you", he blurted out without even really meaning to.

"What? How?" "Why don't we just talk about something else? Something more fun", Soonyoung desperately tried to change the subject. "I'm in rehab, nothing's fun here...tell me", Hansol said. Soonyoung sighed in defeat. "Fine...he called you a junkie and said I was a fool for paying for your rehab", he told him.

A silence fell over them. Soonyoung wasn't looking at Hansol, unsure what to say. He didn't want the younger to think he shared Minghao's opinion because he didn't. He was glad to be able to help Hansol.

"Maybe I should go back...I have my first group therapy tomorrow morning...and I should mentally prepare for that", Hansol said. Soonyoung took ahold of his hand again before he could leave.

"You do know that I-" "I know...", Hansol interrupted him. "But if things between you and your friend don't get better then maybe it's best if you took me out of here and out of your life", he added and disappeared, probably to his room.

Soonyoung had no choice but to drive back home. As expected, he had upset Hansol by telling him the truth. This was not how he'd pictured their reunion. He'd looked forward to a nice afternoon with...what exactly was Hansol anyway?

He never really thought about where he and Hansol stood. Sure, they'd kissed a few times but that didn't automatically make the younger his boyfriend, right? Maybe he should ask him next time...but first he should focus on the problem at hand. How was he going to sort out things with Minghao?


	14. Chapter 14

"You're unbelievable. How can you still be mad about yesterday?" Mingyu questioned his slightly younger boyfriend. "He accused me of living off your money!" "You accused Hansol of the same thing!" Mingyu fired back.

Minghao crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the taller male. "Whose side are you on here?" he snapped. Mingyu raised one eyebrow. "I'm not picking any sides. You're both idiots", he said and headed to the kitchen without further words. 

Minghao followed him, confused as to why Mingyu suddenly left the conversation. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm baking", the older declared with a shrug. Minghao ruffled his own hair. "I told you not to do that in the kitchen, you're not a dog", Mingyu scolded him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Minghao said. "It's okay, just don't do it again", Mingyu replied, while pouring flour into a big bowl. The younger stepped up next to him and took the bag of flour out of his hands. 

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm sorry for being an idiot", Minghao clarified. Mingyu chuckled. "Don't apologize for that. Come to think of it, it's actually one of your best features. I'm not the one you should apologize to anyway..."

Minghao sighed. Even though he really hated to admit it: Mingyu was right. He'd been out of line by judging Hansol for needing help. Part of it was because he was being protective over his friend. But most of it was just him being an ass...

~

Soonyoung ran into Minghao on his way home. The red head ruffled his hair - again - it was a habit the younger had ever since both, Soonyoung and Mingyu, could remember. "Hey...", he greeted awkwardly. "I came by to talk...or, to apologize. I had no right to say all those things about Hansol..."

Soonyoung unlocked his front door and let them both in. "You're not the only one who needs to apologize...I said some things too...", he replied. Minghao shrugged and let himself fall on the couch. 

"The thing about Gyu's birthday was true, though...he's worth than a 2 dollar picture frame", Minghao admitted. "Still, back then you asked me not to tell him about the prize", Soonyoung said. "He knew it wasn't expensive. And he wasn't mad. He loves that frame so I don't think he really cared. And one day I'm gonna buy him the most expensive ring I can find!" the red-head promised. 

"Are you planning to propose?" Soonyoung questioned, obviously confused. Minghao chuckled. "Not in near future. But he has talked about marriage before so...anyway, this is not why I'm here..." Soonyoung chuckled when he noticed the slight blush on the younger's cheeks. "Alright, so we're cool, then?" he said. Minghao grinned and nodded.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you for sharing your experience with us, Wonpil...now, is there anyone who'd like to go next?" Dr Lee questioned and looked around in the group of nine. "Hansol, what about you?" he asked. 

Hansol looked around as well, feeling exposed to so many eyes, staring at him. "I don't really want to...", he declined the doctor's offer. "Come on, I'm sure sharing will help", Dr Lee pushed. "You know my story. I don't see why a bunch of strangers could get me out of here after I 'share'", he answered. 

"Besides, there's nothing special about it. No overdose, no crazy dealer that wants to kill me, no desperate prostitution in order to get money for drugs. There's nothing worth telling", he added.  Dr Lee shrugged. "This isn't about comparing who's got the most dramatic story. It's supposed to help", he said. 

Hansol sighed, getting a little annoyed. According to Dr Lee he'd been making progress but over the past week he never really spoke up during group. Maybe the thing with Soonyoung demotivated him a little but he was sick of telling his story. He began to feel like the whole world already knew. 

"Fine...I stole shit, got involved with a gang, they got me hooked on pills; narcotics to be exact. Then they started doing harder stuff which I wasn't up for so they kicked me out. My parents got sick of me, I had my own apartment and job but lost both and landed on the streets until the guy I like took me in and got me here. The end...", Hansol summarized quickly without taking a break to breathe. 

Nine pairs of eyes were still directed at him. "Well, I shared. Can we move on now?" Hansol asked, even more annoyed. Why did Dr Lee have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes? 

Luckily, he decided to target someone else about their past now. Hansol stopped listening. He wanted to go to his room and be alone. He wanted to drown in self-pity because Soonyoung's friend had such a low opinion of him and he hadn't seen the older in a week. He couldn't even blame Soonyoung for sharing his friend's opinion.

Most of all he still wanted to get out of here...

~

After group he was approached by a petite woman with a clipboard. "You have a visitor", she informed him. "He's outside in the garden", she added. "Thank you", Hansol said.

It could only be Soonyoung. Hansol couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if he came to tell him that he wouldn't pay for his rehab anymore and that he wanted him out of his life?

He headed outside where Soonyoung sat on one of the many benches while fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Hey...", he greeted the older. "Hi", Soonyoung said. He got up and hugged him. It came as a surprise to Hansol as he'd expected the worst. 

"I feel like we didn't part ways on good terms last time", he added and pulled back mid-sentence. Hansol looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"I want you to know that I don't think of you as a gold-digging junkie. I'm happy to pay for your rehab so you can come back to my apartment and live a healthy life...with me...as your boyfriend", Soonyoung explained. 

Hansol looked at him. "Do you mean that?" he asked, beyond surprised by now. "Yeah...I mean, unless you don't want to...in that case I just made it awkward", Soonyoung stammered. Hansol chuckled and quickly pecked the older's lips, catching him off guard. 

"I'd really like that", he said. Soonyoung's face lit up. "Awesome. Then I'll make sure to make the place comfortable for both of us. And I can get you a job and-" Soonyoung cut himself off. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself", he said with a sheepish grin displayed on his face. 

Hansol laughed again. "It's fine. But I don't want you to go through so much trouble to help me", he said. The older waved off. "It's no trouble at all. It's so boring without you. I can keep myself occupied this way", Soonyoung explained. "Must be boring without a sick drug addict lurking around", Hansol joked. 

"Wow, jokes, huh? Believe it or not. Despite everything I really love having you around. Even though I'd prefer you to be healthy", Soonyoung explained and took ahold of the younger's hand. 

Hansol smiled at him. "I'll try my best to get healthy soon", he said. Soonyoung returned the smile. "You better."


	16. Chapter 16

_**-Four months later-** _

"Hansol is making very good progress. I think it's safe to send him home. He's been talking about you non-stop during group therapy", Dr Lee informed Soonyoung over the phone. "Really? That's awesome! When can he come home?" Soonyoung asked excitedly. Dr Lee chuckled. "We were thinking about tomorrow if that's okay with you", he suggested. 

"That's more than okay! I'll come and pick him up!" Soonyoung replied. "Good. And you should make sure he continues to go to support groups and watch out for him", the doctor said. "Will do. Thank you for all the help Dr Lee." "There's another thing. He told me that he had an interest in rapping. So maybe that's also a good way of therapy. You should encourage him to pursue that", Dr Lee told him. 

Rapping...Soonyoung hadn't seen that coming. "Alright, I'll make sure he'll continue that", he assured Dr Lee. He was glad that Hansol found something that seemed to make him happy. And rapping really was a good way to express your feelings. "Okay, until tomorrow, then."

~

The next day couldn't come quickly enough for Soonyoung. The forty-minute drive to the clinic appeared longer to him than it really was but when he finally arrived Hansol was waiting for him in the lobby with his bags packed (Soonyoung had bought and borrowed him some clothes for his stay). He greeted the younger with a hug and a kiss. 

"Ready to come home?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol beamed a smile and nodded. "Then let's go, shall we?" the older said. "Did Dr Lee say anything else to you?" he questioned on their way out. "No, just that I should keep up the good work and continue with therapy", Hansol told him. "He said something similar to me", Soonyoung replied. 

They arrived at the car and started making their way back to Soonyoung's apartment. This time the drive seemed a lot shorter because they spent their time talking, laughing and joking around. 

Hansol felt normal around Soonyoung. All these years he was made an outcast by the people who found out about his addiction. He never felt like anybody was there for him. Instead, they pushed him away once they found out that he had a problem. 

But then there was Soonyoung who had just taken him into his home even after he tried to steal from him. He had nursed him, fed him, given him a home and cared for him. Hansol was surprised when Soonyoung didn't throw him out after he found the pills - but surprised didn't mean ungrateful. 

He probably owed Soonyoung his life considering how wrong things could have gone for him. 

~

"What's on your mind?" Soonyoung questioned, once they got settled on the living room couch. "You...", Hansol said truthfully. "What am I doing there?" Soonyoung asked, a lazy smile displayed on his face. "Just...being you, I guess. You know, saving my life and all...", the younger trailed off. 

Soonyoung looked at him, clearly surprised. "You think I saved your life?" Hansol shrugged. "Probably, I mean...eventually, I could have overdosed or something like that...", he said. "Well...I wouldn't...I mean...you-you really think I saved you?" Soonyoung stammered. 

Hansol chuckled. "Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" he asked. Soonyoung let out a hum. "No...I just think it feels good to be needed...", he stated. "You are", the younger confirmed. "So are you", Soonyoung replied and faced Hansol. 

"I'm glad you're home. It was lonely without you...", he said. Hansol smiled back at him. "Thanks for letting me live with you. I'll find a job soon so we can share the rent. And if you ever happen to grow sick of me feel free to-" 

Soonyoung chuckled at the younger's excited babbling. He decided to cut him off by connecting their lips. His hand ran through Hansol's soft, brown curls while the latter's hands clawed into his shirt. "Take your time with the job. My parents pay for my living expenses as long as I don't bother them. And I sure won't grow sick of you...", he assured his boyfriend. 

 

And Soonyoung was right. He didn't grow sick of Hansol. They only got to know each other much better. Even to the point where it almost scared other people. Hansol got to meet Mingyu and Minghao and despite Minghao's doubts in the very beginning he and Hansol ended up becoming the best of friends. 

Minghao kept his promise of buying the most expensive ring he could find for Mingyu. Four years later the group of friends went on a small vacation at the beach where the second youngest had prepared a big proposal - and of course Mingyu said yes. 

Soonyoung managed to keep Hansol clean throughout the years even though there were multiple times where it seemed impossible to stay on the right track. 

Today, Hansol would say that his addiction was Soonyoung - as cheesy as it sounded. Hansol's life had turned for the better because of Kwon Soonyoung and he'd forever be grateful in many ways.

_**-End-** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story until the end! More soonsol is on the way because I'm crossposting all my fics from wattpad/aff!   
> You could check out my long single dad fic called Guy Next Floor if you haven't already!


End file.
